


sex ed

by tempt



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Hemipenis, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempt/pseuds/tempt
Summary: Leona and Malleus discuss the oddities of dragon anatomy.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Leona Kingscholar
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	sex ed

**Author's Note:**

> short fic written for the prompt "two or more dicks"

“Why… are there two of them?”

“Two of what?” Malleus’s gaze follows Leona’s own to his pelvic area, landing on his two cocks, standing tall and pale against the dark briefs they’d just been freed from. “Oh,” he says. Then, “Do you not have two?”

Leona groans. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Could it be that beast-people such as yourself are lacking?” Malleus asks, his tone of genuine concern drawing an unconscious growl from Leona’s throat.

“No, you’re definitely the one that’s strange here,” Leona snaps. “Don’t tell me you didn’t realize?”

“I don’t make it a habit to compare myself to others, perhaps unlike yourself.”

“Isn’t it that you haven’t had the _chance_ to compare yourself to others? I guess it makes sense that a loser like you wouldn’t have seen anyone else naked. But really, did they forget to invite you to sex-ed class, too?”

“You seem quite confident in your knowledge, aren’t you?” Malleus asks, his tone morphing from concern to annoyance as he finally realizes that he’s being made fun of. A sudden gust of wind knocks Leona back against the bed, startling another growl from him. “If you’re so experienced, how about you teach me, then?” Malleus grins, looming over him and looking quite sinister as he uses his magic to undo the zip of Leona’s pants. “I can be quite studious when I put my mind to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/viverroidea)


End file.
